Make A Stitch
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: As one of Lady Elizabeth's staff, it's only right that you should accompany her to her Fiancee's estate. What isn't right however is how attractive the Phantomhive cook is...


Whispered moans are exchanged in the darkness, muffled by the sound of pouring rain. This isn't how you'd expected your day to come to an end, but you're not about to complain.

Your lover moves to lick some of the icing from your breasts; how did you end up like this?

You are one of Lady Elizabeth's handmaidens, accompanying her on a visit to her fiancée's estate. As soon as you'd arrived at the manor, you'd been introduced to the estate's servants. There was a young lad named Finny, who managed the gardens. Then there was Mey-Rin, a delightfully busty young lady who acted as the maid. Tanaka was the elderly former butler, and a strange man named Snake acted as footman. Then there was the cook…

Baldroy was tall, blonde, and sexy as all hell. From the way he spoke to the way he smoked, everything about him screamed masculinity. You could feel yourself beginning to heat up, as you imagined the kind of things a man like that could do to you…

Your thoughts had been interrupted by the head butler, Sebastian, who had taken it upon himself to give you chores to do. You'd normally protest, but given that one of them involved spending more time with the cook…

You'd done all of the washing, and scrubbed all the floors clean in record time, keen to go down to the kitchens. When you'd arrive, you'd seen the chef preparing a stew of some kind. You'd announce your presence with a small statement.

'Hello, Mr Baldroy? I've come to help you peel some potatoes.' He'd jumped, as if he wasn't expecting to see you there. He'd broken out into a blush.

'Right. They're over there. Take this peeler and 'elp yourself. Call me Bard, by the way. Everyone else does.' He'd played with his hair, and it was your turn to blush when he handed you the peeler. You'd set to work on the potatoes, peeling them as slowly as possible. You and Bard had spoken a little, but words had seemed futile; you could both feel the sexual tension in the air. You were about to comment on it, when the Butler had arrived, asking about your progress. You'd assured him it was going well, but he'd scowled at you regardless.

'Make sure you get it done quickly.' He'd left, leaving you to finish your duty with reluctant haste.

You'd finished up, and set about the few remaining tasks on your list. As you'd left, Bard had called out 'see you later.' You'd wanted to go in there and tackle him to the floor in a surge of lust, but thought better of it; servant or not, you were still expected to behave like a lady.

Your thoughts are returned to the present when you feel something drizzle onto a nipple; melted chocolate, still warm from the Bain-Marie. Once he's satisfied it's well-covered, he takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking all the chocolate off. Your whole body feels like it's burning, and all he's done is played with your chest. Heaven only knows what he'll do to you down there…

Your mind continues to replay the evenings events. After completing your chores for the day, you and the other servants had all eaten together at about 8 o'clock. You'd offered to do the washing up, mostly so you could stay around Bard a little longer. Who knows? Maybe you'd have the courage to tell him just how attractive he is…

Turns out you didn't have the courage, after all. You'd done the dishes in silence, while Bard prepared some ingredients for tomorrow's dinner. As you'd made to leave, Sebastian had entered.

'My Young Master has requested a large cake for tomorrow's lunch; a plain sponge, decorated with royal icing and melted chocolate. You'll find all that you need in the cupboards, and a recipe in one of the cookbooks. I know you've already worked a full shift, but I'm sure you can spare a few more hours. Have fun.' He'd smirked, and left the room sharpish.

You'd wanted to cry; would this day ever end? Bard had put his hand on your shoulder. 'He can be a right git sometimes. Need some 'elp? I bet we can make this cake in no time at all if we do it together.' The tears had started to fall softly from your eyes.

'Thanks Bard, but don't you want to go on to bed now?' He'd merely shrugged his shoulders.

'Meh, it's alright. Much rather 'elp out a pretty girl in need. Shall we get started? We'll need eggs, flour, icing sugar, normal sugar, butter, an' chocolate. See what you can find.' You'd scoured the cupboards, and somehow between you found exactly what was needed. You'd gathered all the ingredients together.

'Right, I'll start on the cake mix, you preheat the oven an' start melting the chocolate. We'll have this sorted in no time!'

After twenty minutes of prep, the cake had gone into the oven, and a timer had been set. You'd sighed in relief; maybe you'd still be able to get off at a reasonable hour.

The kitchen was starting to feel hot, with you still in your maid uniform. You'd removed your apron and undone the top few buttons of the black monstrosity underneath. Maid uniforms aren't exactly fashionable.

That's what you'd thought, until you saw Bard practically drooling over you. His eyes had followed your hands, tongue wetting his lips as you slowly revealed your chest. He had yet to realise you'd seen him, so you'd decided to play a little game with him.

You'd somehow managed to slide your uniform down your arms, showing off your breasts. You'd dipped a finger into the royal icing, and used it to write a message across your chest…

'Fancy making a stitch?'

Bard had stared at you slack-jawed, his whole face turning red. Surely you weren't…?

He re-read your message before answering. 'Hell yeah, I do. I've wanted to do that ever since I saw ya this morning. Feels like I'm takin' advantage though, what with you only being here the one day and all. I dunno if I'll see you again after this.' You could tell he was desperate to take you up on your offer, but didn't want you to feel used. You slid your uniform off of your body, which left you glad only in your shoes, stocking, and underwear. You'd put your hands on your hips, trying to seem enticing.

'Better make tonight count, then. You're not the only one who wants to have some fun.' That's all it had taken to dissolve his protests, his tongue diving into your mouth.

From there, he'd licked the icing off off your chest, before pouring chocolate on you, bringing you back to the present.

You can feel how soaked you underwear has become, and it's all thanks to Bard's ministrations. You can tell he's far from done, thought.

'Lie down on that table for me. I wanna decorate you properly.' You do as instructed, but leave your legs hanging off the end; you suspect he'll want to go between them before too long.

When you're in position, he dips a finger into the chocolate, bringing it to your lips. You take it into your mouth and suck away the chocolate greedily, flicking your tongue against his finger. He clearly knows what you're simulating, and he begins to push his finger in and out of your mouth.

You moan around it, and he groans in response. You're surprised he's keeping up with the foreplay; with all the little noises he's been making, he's probably desperate to be inside you right now.

He takes his finger away, and moves to grab something from a nearby surface; it's a wooden spoon.

He dips it in the nearby chocolate, making sure it's covered before bringing it over your mouth. You open wide, trying to catch it on your tongue. What doesn't make it into your mouth drizzles down onto your neck, creating small lines of chocolate all the way down to your collarbone.

Bard dips the spoon in chocolate once again, but this time trails it between your breasts, slowing sliding it down until he reaches your underwear. He pulls them off off your legs aching slow, revealing your soaked slit to him. He moans loudly in approval.

'Bloody hell. It's been so long since I last had a woman. I swear, the next time we meet up, we have to do this again. It's gonna feel so nice when I'm finally inside you…' he moves back up to your head. 'Before I do that, I think I'd better clean you up. What we're about to do is filthy enough without making the mess literal.'

Starting at your neck, he trails open-mouthed kisses down your body, cleaning up the line of chocolate he created. He takes a detour at your breasts, taking your nipples into his mouth one after the other, until they're both rock hard and slightly damp from his ministrations.

He follows the chocolate down to your groin. He stands between your legs before licking the last of it off, savouring the sweetness mixed with the slight taste of your skin.

When the chocolate is all gone, he decides to feast on another treat you've made together; the wetness between your legs.

He starts by lapping at your folds, being careful not to let any of your juices escape. His actions begin to send your head spinning, orgasm building faster than it ever has before. He sticks his tongue inside of you, and you let a wanton moan of delight as you feel him tunnel into you, clearly well-versed in the art of oral sex. His stubble rubs against your skin slightly, which only heightens your enjoyment.

Your orgasm washes over you, powerful enough to make you arch your back. You hope no one hears you; it would be awkward trying to explain your actions to someone.

Bard continues to eat you out until you're spent, his whole mouth becoming coated in your essence. You can see his face glistening as he backs away, undoing his own apron so he can free himself from his trousers.

'I thought the chocolate was nice, but your taste is somethin' else. I'd gladly 'ave you for dessert instead.' He lines himself up your entrance. 'You good to go, or do you need more foreplay?'

You sit up, and wrap your arms around him, dragging his head down so you can speak in his ear. 'Take me now, and don't hold back. I want to feel sore for days.' You bite his ear, and he grips your hips tightly.

'Suit yourself.' He says, sinking into you slowly.

He starts doing just as you requested, fucking you so hard you want to scream out in carnal joy. His hands on your hips are sure to leave bruises, and as he bites into your neck you know you'll have to keep you collar up for at least a fortnight.

You love the way he feels; all man and full of sexual prowess. You can smell cigarettes on him, but that doesn't bother you in the slightest, only adding to his masculine appeal.

You don't know how long you've been at it now, but your whole body is on the verge of climax, waiting to be tipped over the edge again. Clearly knowing this, Bard manages to stimulate your clit with his thumb, sending you over the edge.

He follows quickly, groaning loudly as he empties himself into you. You can feel your insides milking him for all he's worth, and hope that he feels it too.

When you're both finally finished, he pulls out and sets you down on the ground. You feel the evidence of your tryst trickle down your legs, and prey that it doesn't sully your stockings.

You dress in silence, unsure of what to say until you hear the timer go off. You make for the oven door, but he stops you with a hand on your shoulder. 'I'll deal with this. Go get some rest. I'll see you at breakfast.' He gives you a deep kiss before letting you leave.

As you make your way to your room, you hope that this isn't your last visit to the Phantomhive manor.


End file.
